The world keeps on going
by webscriptz
Summary: Harry has a girl of 6 years, but is a single parents as his counterpart died during childbirth and now after 7 years of absence he bumps into Hermione again.


**Okey, so this is basically a test chapter to see if the plotline I sound. I know that there are some language errors but I'm not a native English speaker so I'm desperately searching a beta, pm me with your mail/msn address if you like to be mine.**

**If you see grave errors please pm so I can adapt, I did my best hope it was good enough **

Seven years have passed by since the demise of Voldemort and his reign of terror over the world. The Man-Who-Won, Harry Potter hasn't been seen much during these seven years, he always declined invitations of parties and receptions; he did have contact with his friends but only by owl as he didn't have time to visit them.

The first year after the victory he had been seen but afterwards he became rather private as the media often described it. Harry potter was the man of the shadows, being an investor in both magical and muggle companies had given him this advantage to operate behind the scenes instead of being in the spotlight he so loathed.

The real reason for his redraw from public stoplight had been often speculated about but the real reason was far different from what the papers had written.

During the first year he had travelled the world and during those travels he had found the love of his life, a beautiful girl named Marie, a witch who had seen past his famous name and deep pockets. It had been love at first sight and six months after having met for the first time they married without inviting family, friends or the media to cover the event, it had been just them before a priest.

To Harry it had been a blessed time with Marie even more when she had told him one winter night, in front of the fire, that she was expecting. They both enjoyed the 9 months of pregnancy Marie went through. The cravings, the emotions and the pain of during the pregnancy.

The birth had all but been easy, Marie had complications, after having seen their daughter and naming her Emily Potter, Marie died, unexpected internal bleedings had sealed her faith, she died while in Harry's arms. Harry had never felt more helpless then at that very moment, he barely had a chance to say goodbye. The best moment of life that had yet to come had just been stolen from him and Emily.

He visited Emily every day while still being monitored in the hospital and in between that trying to figure out how to continue life and burying his dearest departed.

The first two following years hadn't been easy at all, without Marie everything had seem more difficult, managing with Emily had been a really difficult challenge due to the fact that a women's touch was not present in Emily's life. He had visited his wife's grave almost every week with Emily hoping it somehow would bring some pain relief and somehow helping Emily feel a bit closer to her mother.

Emily hadn't been a difficult child but Harry felt guilty that he couldn't give her everything she deserved, namely a mother's warm and loving embrace, alto for Emily her dad had been just fine.

Harry had been busy during these three years raising Emily which had often been trial and error from Harry's side. Emily enjoyed it how her dad did everything for her, how he sat by her all night when she had nightmare or when she was sick. Her dad was probably the greatest of the world as far as she was concerned.

Harry's profession of being an investor probably aided in all this. Potter Investments was a rather big business which he still managed from inside his own home. It allowed him to keep a close eye on Emily and at the same time having much time to be with her.

It also had mad it rather hard for him when he had to take her to preschool as he was used to have her with him everywhere he went.

"Emily, wake up it's time we go shopping" the little six year old girl slowly opened her eyes , looking straight up to her dad who was smiling.

"Daddy, is it time yet?"

"Yes, you're not more excited than this to go shopping with your daddy." Harry mimicked a hurtful look on his face. Emily rolled her eyes, something you normally wouldn't see a young girl do.

"Course I am excited, daddy" the young child answered before giving him his good morning hug.

"Alright, let's get you ready so we can have breakfast and go to the mall." Harry didn't have to say this twice as Emily was out of bed in the blink of an eye, taking her clothes, which she had already carefully selected yesterday and had neatly folded on her chair, with her.

"Are you coming daddy?" he heard her ask from her bathroom, Harry smiled inwardly before going to help her put on her clothes, combing her hair and washing her teeth.

After their breakfast, Harry drove them to the shopping center. This was their day out, once a month Harry would take the time to go shopping for whatever Emily's heart desired and the necessities they needed. Most of the time it was something small, a small toy but recently it had been books which drew Emily's eye, so they were often found browsing the bookstores of the shopping center.

Emily loved the bookshops, Most of the time he would let her choose without his help only today was a bit different.

"Daddy are you coming to help me?" she pulled him up from his chair and with her to place where she had found her book. On the way there, in all her excitement she bumped into a pair of legs that had blocked her path. Harry caught her in his arms just before she fell to the floor. The woman she bumped into was stunned for a second as she looked around, Harry's eyes met with the woman's.

"H- Her – Hermione?" Harry stuttered as he looking up to the brunette. Harry slowly stood up with his daughter secure in his arms.

"Hi Harry." Hermione responded sure but surprised to see him.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you miss." His daughter apologized while the two kept silently gazing at each other.

"It's alright…euhm…sweetie."

"Sorry Hermione but Emily was excited about a book she saw and needed my help retrieving." Emily now hid in the crook of his neck, seemingly shy. "Emily say hi to Hermione, she's a friend of daddy"

"Hi Hermionee" Emily said while politely sticking out her hand like her dad had learned her, Hermione carefully shook her hand. She eyed Harry, numerous questions playing in her head.

"I'll explain everything if you have time to go eat something with us when I have bought the book our princess wans so deeply"

Hermione nodded, "I'll wait outside for you two." Harry nodded before Emily steered him to the book she wanted about the animal kingdom which was probably the biggest book in the whole store.

"Emily, this exceeds your reading skills by miles, you're sure you want this?" Harry asked, Emily nodded fiercely before explaining; "You always help me if I don't know" she explained seriously which made him smile.

"Already, whatever I try I never win from you so let's get it." Emily was smiling brightly when they excited the store to see Hermione waiting, on the bench across from the shop. Emily ran to her before her dad could stop her from doing so which made him speed up his pace.

"Emily you need to stay at my side not running meters from me while I'm collecting our stuff." The girl looked down, knowing he had said it numerous times before, Harry knelt in front of her, she looked up at him "I know you're excited but I don't want to lose you, ok"

Emily nodded silently.

"Emily, I'm not made. I just don't want any misfortune to come to my daughter." The girl nodded again before smiling.

The whole father – daughter thing was silently witnessed by Hermione who was surprised at how mature Harry had become since she had last seen him. Harry looked from Emily to Hermione and back.

"Sooo…who's hungry?" Harry asked, attempting to lighten the mood again.

"MEEEE!" Emily squealed.

"Hermione?" he looked at her, "My treat" Hermione nodded before getting up from the bench. Harry took Emily's right hand in his, the girl instinctively reached for Hermione's hand with her left. Hermione took her hand in hers as if a reflex which shocked her.

Harry saw it and gave her a look that said he would explain everything later, he really didn't want to take away his daughter's happiest moment.

They went to a small tavern with a play area for kids, their regular spot. Emily skipped to the play area while Harry and Hermione took a seat and placed their order.

"So explain please" Hermione began. Harry sighed heavily before combing through his dark hair with his hand.

"I guess I should probably start seven year ago" Hermione nodded approvingly. " You know I travelled, well what I didn't tell you is that I married Marie, Emily's mother"

Hermione gasped and interrupted him "Harry Potter, why in God's name didn't you invite us?"

"Hermione please let me explain…please. I-I….I mean we married without telling anyone, it was just me and Marie back then. We travelled from then until she told me she was pregnant with Emily, after that we settled down in Potter Manor."

Hermione nodded again "And you didn't see the slightest problem in not telling us that you're married and a father." She asked while looked crossed at him. Harry shook his head which wanted to make Hermione give him a heated reply but he silenced her when he help up his hand.

"The reason I never came around to telling you guys is that I had to be there for Emily these past five years. I didn't have the time, the past five year I had to divide my time between her and the company; it was all I did, day in day out."

"That's right Harry, you're going to tell me that you didn't had any time to spare when Emily's mother could have taken her half an hour so that you could write a letter? Where you afraid of what we would say, is that it?" Harry just sat there as if it didn't do anything to him.

"Hermione, there hasn't been a Misses Potter since Eily's birth. Marie died twenty minutes after giving birth in my arms." Harry explained, sadness still very much present in his voice. Hermione sad lost in her chair after his last word had left his lips.

"I-I'm…sorry Harry." She looked apologetically.

"It's alright Hermione, you didn't know." Harry sighed again "that's why I never had time to write any letters, I divided between investing money so we could live and nurturing Emily."

"We could have helped Harry, I could have helped you could have kept coming to visit us and not lock yourself up"

"Hermione, she's my daughter and it was my task to protect and nurture her not yours. Although I see that Emily misses a really mother, I haven't missed how she took you by her hand as if you're her mother."

"She really special Harry, I can tell that much." Harry nodded in agreement with her.

"Alright, enough pity on me and Emily how about you?"

"Me?" she asked "Now much I'm still single living in a small apartment close to my parents."

"Still no luck finding mister right hu?"

"Can't you help me find him, all the good ones are already taken so it seems" harry smiled.

Not soon after their little conversation their meals were served and Harry went to find Emily. Harry helped Emily cut her food while she waited patiently. He looked at her and she smiled letting him know everything was fine for her. He helped her a little bit closer to the table before beginning to eat too.

They ate in silence, Emily finished before them as she was not able to eat everything, and she waited politely for them to finish eating. Harry looking at her from the corner of his eye, seeing as how she chewed her lip meaning she had a question.

"Emily what's your question?" Harry looked amused at her as she was surprised that he knew she had a question.

"Euhm…Is she going to be my new mommy?" Harry had expected a questions of a much more trivial nature, both adults looked at each other surprised before focusing on Emily.

"Why do you think she going to be you're new mommy?"

"Well…you…never bring other girls with you for lunch." Harry laughed.

"I bring you every time." Harry smiled

"Daddy, other girls besides me!"

"I don't think so Emily, she's just a very good friend." Harry explained, the girl hung her head, her hopes crushed.

"D-D-Does-n't so-o-meb-ody ww-w-ant to be m-y mu-mmy?" the little girl cried. Harry picked her up from her chair and placed her on his lap. She cried into his chest.

"Emily you know that's not fair. Mommy never wanted to leave you behind." Harry said, Emily however didn't respond to his remark.

"Harry, let me try. She just needs some female attention; daddies can't give everything to their little princesses."

Harry handed her over to Hermione; Emily clung to Hermione, crying into her chest. "Just don't get her hopes up to high Hermione I don't think she can take another disappointment like this one."

Hermione nodded in understanding while keeping Emily close, rocking back and forth.

"I'll go pay the bill and we can go." Harry stood up leaving Hermione behind with the girl, all the sudden feeling a bit lost without him.

Not even five minutes later he came back, "Everything's set, we can go if you want." He announced.

"I'll take her if you want Hermione" Hermione only shook her head "You're okay with it?"

She just stood up, took her purse leaving him to conclude Emily wasn't a burden for her. They walked out the male to Harry's Defender, which was out in the parking lot.

"Emily we need to strap you in for your safety." Emily slowly released her grip, looking up to her seat in the Defender.

"I-Is she coming w-with us?" before Harry could say anything "Yes Emily I'll come." Harry was surprised as he was really about to say that she probably had other things to do.

"Are you going to side with me?" Hermione smiled and bobbed her head which made a smile appear on Emily's tear stained face.

However short the drive home had been, Emily had fallen asleep, her head gently resting against Hermione. Harry gently drove into the garage. Hermione unfastened Emily and Harry took her out of her seat so Hermione to could exit the Defender. Harry motioned Hermione to follow him which she did a bit insecurely.

"Do you want to help me put her to bed?" he asked cautiously. Hermione followed him up the grand staircase to Emily's room. After having put Emily to bed in her nightclothes they slowly retreated to the library.

Hermione marveled the collections of books; the library easily outmatched the Hogwarts library. Harry handed a glass of wine to her.

"How do you do it Harry, this library most certainly marvels Hogwarts."

"A few years back I was able to buy a group of publishers and ever since they keep adding books to the library, this and the fact that my mother and grandmother loved books as well."

Hermione was still looking around in awe, which made harry laugh. "You also have a passion for book, something's never change."

"How can I not when I see so many books." She said before she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Listen Hermione, euhm….back at the Mall…thanks for taking over for a second." He rested his head in his hands. "God It's like I don't know any more what do to with her." A single tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione rubbed his back gently.

"I give her as much as I can and still at the end of the day I feel guilty that I can't give her what she really needs, a mother figure"

"Harry, the way I see it is that you already done such a great job. She's polite and well-mannered not many children her age would be like that."

"And still now that I know she craves after a mother again I really need to find some sort of solution for it. I can't have her growing up without it besides what would happen to her if I pass away unexpectedly? I can't be sure she would be placed with someone that loves her." He exhaled unevenly, "Marie and I wanted children, we wanted to be fulltime parents, we didn't and still don't want our child to have to feel what it is like to be an orphan. We never planned ahead for such things and I never would have dreamed up a scenario that I lived the past 6 years."

"Harry,….maybe… she's already fond of me and I don't know why don't we try together."

"What if it doesn't work Hermione, then we'll leave her behind with her biggest disillusion of all."

"Harry, Emily is already hoping that you would try and there aren't so many good catches out there given your name and fame."

"Yeah….maybe we could try for Emily's sake if not for our own. But I don't want to force anything, for God's sake we just met again after not having seen each other for seven years, we're rushing things again."

"Harry, just stop thinking about it and let's just try and get comfortable around each other, that way Emily's wish a bit closer already"

Hermione closed the gap between their bodies and rested her head on his shoulder and not long after she closed her eyes she fell asleep against him. Harry summoned a blanket for her and a book for him to read, about an hour later he too fell asleep.


End file.
